La sombra de los recuerdos
by Azriel Rigel
Summary: No podía separarme de Elliot… No iba a dejarlo morir no importa cuánto tuviera que sacrificar. No se lo llevarían de mi lado. -¡Dime que hacer! ¡Lo que sea!- les rogué desesperado antes del minuto final. Para la comunidad de 30vicios/Tabla 30besos.
1. Cercado

_Fandom: Pandora Hearts_

_Claim: Elliot Nightray & Reo_

_Tabla: 30 besos_

_Tema: #25. Cercado_

_Advertencias: Spoiler (capítulos del 50-58 del manga), AU, Angst ligero._

_Notas: Disfruten la lectura._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jun-sama. La historia que tiene cosas aun más raras, esa si proviene de mi cabeza... _

* * *

**25. Cercado**

_**¡No olvides que tú hiciste esto!**_

Las palabras de mi anterior alma resonaban en mi cabeza desde ese día. Ni con todos estos años había podido olvidar que la causa del sufrimiento de Elliot, era yo mismo. Que la razón de que Elliot terminara con la vida de su familia casi por completo, era mi propia existencia. Y me sentía miserable, porque no podía olvidar lo que Elliot había hecho, cada vez que terminaba matando para protegerme.

Pero todo había cambiado esta vez, lo comprendí nada más al verlo luego de que clavara sin dudar su espada en el cuerpo de su madre, quien había estado a punto de acabar con mi miserable existencia. Elliot ya lo sabía todo y no había vuelta atrás.

Si me odiaba no lo culparía, pues yo era la causa mayor de su desgracia.

Y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que este momento no hubiera llegado tan rápido.

Más aún cuando vi con lágrimas en los ojos que el reloj en su pecho había llegado al límite.

Lloré y grité aferrándome a su cuerpo sabiendo que si Elliot no existía, para mi no habría mañana. Pero sus ojos ya casi no me veían, y su pecho palpitaba lentamente cuando me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, gesto que me partió el alma.

Pues… todo lo que estaba pasando _**"Yo lo había hecho"**_.

No tenía más escapatoria y aún consciente de este posible nuevo error los llamé.

No podía separarme de Elliot, no iba a dejarlo morir, no importa cuánto tuviera que sacrificar. No se lo llevarían de mi lado.

-¡Dime que hacer! ¡Haré lo que sea!- les rogué a las voces que acompañaban a mi alma desde que tenía memoria.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, que me hicieron cortar la respiración, por fin uno se adelanto a hablar. El que había estado antes de mí y llevado el nombre de Glen Baskerville, el autor de la tragedia de Sabrie. Yo mismo.

-Solo te queda una opción- Su voz retumbó en mis oídos

-¡Lo que sea!- lo interrumpí sin detenerme a pensar.

-Tienes que sacarlo de este mundo. Pero si haces eso en estos momentos, al borde de su muerte, existe la posibilidad de….-

Su voz se volvió un oscuro eco en mi mente mientras veía que la sangre de Elliot formaba un charco a nuestro alrededor y sus orbes azules perdían su brillo.

-¡Solo hazlo!- grité desesperado.

-Para eso existe una condición…-

Lo escuché en silencio. La condición de la que hablaba, de lo que había intentado huir desde siempre, ahora me alcanzaba. Pero no me tarde más de un segundo en decidir.

Estaba cercado entre malos augurios sobre el camino que me tocaría recorrer de ahora en más o una vida sin Elliot si no aceptaba sus condiciones.

Y lo entendí, no importaba si tenía que sacrificar mi alma, no podía perder a Elliot, aunque una de las condiciones me rompería en pedazos, pero el no tener nuevamente sus ojos azules sobre mi era como estar muerto en vida.

Por eso acepté.

Por eso ni siquiera temblé cuando la voz en mi cabeza de nuevo me mencionó que todo lo que pasaba era por mi causa.

Y así fue como caímos por un espeso abismo. Ni un segundo solté a Elliot que yacía con los ojos cerrados en mis brazos. Un golpe en seco me devolvió la vista, mis lentes estaban quebrados en alguna parte de ese duro piso y mi frente daba hacia un cielo nublado, no muy diferente del que había visto alguna vez en Reverie. Unas personas de vestimentas que nunca había visto, de todos los colores y formas posibles, nos miraban. No logré comprender con sólo esa vista a donde habíamos llegado.

Pero no me preocupe de esas miradas que se levantaban sobre nosotros pues el hecho de que Elliot estuviera allí dormido en mis brazos, como pude comprobar cuando me acerqué a su rostro, era suficiente para mí. Con algo de dificultad me incorporé con él en brazos. Era notoria la diferencia de estatura de nuestros cuerpos, pero tuve fuerzas para cargarlo, tal como había hecho otras veces que se había quedado dormido para llevarlo a la habitación a que descansara como debía.

Deje de sumirme en los recuerdos de un pasado que ya no volvería y me encaminé con Elliot en brazos a un lugar más alejado de la gente, que al verme levantarme se había dispersado, dejando ver que sus vidas estaban centradas en otras cosas. Llegué así a un callejón solitario donde nadie nos molestaría y lo recoste en el piso de la fría calle.

El lugar era asqueroso, como las peores calles de Reverie. Pero no me importó.

Nunca dejaría que se apartara de mi lado, aunque hubiera tenido que hacer esto.

Cercado en la incertidumbre de perderlo para siempre o de cometer un error más grave que la última vez que había impedido su muerte.

Cercado por decidir lo que ya sabía desde el principio.

No podía vivir sin Elliot.

Y la culpa de esa necesidad la cargaría conmigo toda la eternidad si era necesario.

Me acerqué a su rostro dormido, en sus mejillas se notaban las marcas que había dejado la pasada tragedia. Todo lo que yo sabía que había sufrido al enterarse de la verdad. Con suavidad besé sus párpados cerrados y limpie sus mejillas con mis labios en movimientos lentos y dolorosos para mi pecho.

Lo último que hice fue posar mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso que fue hielo de su parte, pero que ardía de mis sentimientos por él.

Me alejé unos centímetros al verlo reaccionar. ¿Que importaba no tener mis gafas cuando estaba con él? Así que no hice nada por ocultar mi vista violácea de la suya.

El azul de sus ojos me hizo estremecer unos segundos y un conjunto de emociones se revolvieron en mi interior. Aun quedaba algo de esperanza…

-¿Quién… eres tú?- Fue lo primero que me dijo cuando pudo hablar.

Sólo entonces recordé lo que el anterior Líder Baskerville me había advertido como posibilidad.

"_**Pero si haces eso en estos momentos… Al borde de su muerte, existe la posibilidad de que olvide toda su vida hasta ahora."**_

Mi decisión no flaqueó ni siquiera en ese momento, cuando sentí que una parte de mí se rompía en pedazos. Lo tenía con vida y a mi lado, sus orbes azules me miraban de nuevo, aunque el precio había sido y seguiría siendo alto.

Y aunque todo fuera mi culpa no pude evitar que un río de lágrimas se derramara por mi rostro para desconcierto del chico que estaba frente a mí.

"_**¿Quien eres tú?"**_

Su voz resuena aun en mis oídos desde ese día.

El día que estuve cercado entre una decisión, que no estaba listo para tomar.

* * *

R: ... Elliot... -en la esquina, sintiéndose miserable-

NA: Hellou~~ Terminado primer capítulo de este fic. Tomaré como base los temas de la tabla 30 besos para la comunidad de 30 vicios.

El fic seguirá una línea temporal. Dentro de lo posible, así que todos los cápitulos/temas estarán ordenados como estime conveniente.

Se aprecian las correciones, los saludos, tomatazos, abrazos, y por supuesto... Reviews.

La vida de Reo es deprimente...Uu

_El próximo capítulo: Elliot POV._

Saludos desde el más allá~~

Pd: Dejen Review... -rogando- (?)


	2. Sabes

_Fandom: Pandora Hearts_

_Claim: Elliot Nightray & Reo_

_Tabla: 30 besos_

_Tema: #05. "Sabes…"_

_Advertencias: Posible spoiler (últimos capítulos del manga), AU, Angst ligero, Shonen-ai._

_Notas: La tabla será rellenada en un orden temporal que seguiré. Por tanto los capítulos estarán relacionados entre sí. Disfruten la lectura._

_****__Disclaimer: __Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jun-sama. La historia que tiene cosas aun más raras, esa si proviene de mi cabeza..._  


* * *

**05. "Sabes..."**

¿Sabes? Fuiste el primer rostro que vi al despertar en ese sucio callejón.

Lo primero que adoré fueron tus orbes violeta que me miraban expectantes buscando algo que no logré entender. Hasta que los vi llorar por primera vez y supe que desde ese momento me encargaría de proteger esos bellos ojos y no dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño.

Dijiste ser mi sirviente, y lo acepté. Dijiste que había perdido la memoria a causa de la amnesia y no te respondí nada. Dijiste que necesitábamos dinero y te ofrecí lo primero que encontré a mi alcance, en mi cinto colgaba una espada de metal negro brillante con un escudo tallado y complicado sobre la hoja. No dijiste nada en esos momentos, aunque pude ver la duda en tus ojos. Los mismos orbes violeta que juraría que vi húmedos de nuevo cuando la vendimos junto a algunas de nuestras ropas para tener con que vivir.

Te dieron una gran suma por cierto, ese coleccionista de antigüedades que no dudó en comprar nuestras cosas. Sigo sin entender como fue que llegaron a nuestras manos, pero nunca has querido hablar del tema, ni de ningún acontecimiento previo a mi amnesia.

Así fue como compramos este pequeño departamento que se terminó volviendo nuestra casa.

¿Sabes? Me siento seguro cuando veo que estás aquí. Siempre pendiente de mí, casi en exceso. Pero también hay momentos en que siento miedo, un miedo desconocido que me corroe desde dentro y me ataca en las noches. Cada vez que apagas la luz de nuestra habitación y me veo en medio del sucio callejón rodeado de un mar de sangre, y lo que me aterra más, es que tú nunca estás ahí.

Una noche me levanté después de ese sueño, con certeza de que no podría volver a dormir. No te vi en tu cama y salí a buscarte en las otras habitaciones. Pero estaba solo, tal como en mi sueño. Me sentí tan vacío que me quedé en el sillón de la sala a oscuras.

Unas horas después llegaste. Con las ropas desgastadas, parecidas a las que vi la primera vez, como si actuaras en una obra de otro tiempo. Claramente diferente a lo que veíamos todos los días. Noté en la penumbra el rastro de alguna pelea, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver tu rostro desolado, iluminado sólo por la suave luz de la luna. Mi pecho se oprimió al notarlo y por un momento me costó respirar.

Luego me acerqué a ti ya sin dudarlo. Te llevaste tal sorpresa que casi te alejas de mí, hasta que me reconociste y pude abrazar tu delgado cuerpo a través de las ropas sucias.

¿Sabes? Cuando dijiste que no me preocupara, no fui capaz de hacerte caso.

Luego te dormiste exhausto sobre el sillón, no se lo que estuviste haciendo antes, pero te dejo unas marcas que no pude evitar observar. Como la clara muestra de las lágrimas que habías derramado por tus mejillas y la sangre ya casi seca que bañaba las puntas de tu capa y algunos de tus cabellos.

¿Sabes? Lo que más me duele es que no confíes en mí.

Te cargué con suavidad a tu habitación, nuestra habitación. Y te deje sobre tu cama recostado quitándote la capa suciacon con delicadeza de no perturbar tu sueño.

Luego de cubrirte con las mantas pase mis dedos con suavidad por tus cabellos siempre revueltos. Recorrí también los que frente a tus ojos me ocultaban tu mirada. Te veías tan tranquilo, no triste como antes, simplemente sereno. Y quise creer que la pequeña curva en tu boca era un atisbo de sonrisa, en esos labios que parecían cobrar vida si los mirabas unos segundos. Suaves, rosados y sin duda dulces.

¿Sabes…? No pude evitarlo cuando me acerqué a tu rostro.

Ni me arrepentí después de depositar un cálido beso en tus entreabiertos labios. Una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado hasta el momento. Pasó por mi cabeza incluso que quería saber como se sentiría volver a probarlos y cómo hacer que respondieras ante mis labios estando los dos despiertos. Aunque luego avergonzado me separé de tu cuerpo dormido ¡¿Desde cuando mi cuerpo y mente reaccionaban de esa manera? Me pregunté asustado, seguro si te enterabas de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza y de lo que quería hacer terminarías alejándote de mí. Y mi pecho comenzó a doler de una manera insoportable. Con pasos lentos me volví a acercar a la orilla de la cama donde tome tu mano con suavidad para no despertarte.

¿Sabes Reo? Eres lo primero que veo cuando despierto todos los días y eres lo último que observo cada vez que me voy a dormir.

Espero que lo sepas Reo. Que si desapareces un día, entonces ya nada de lo que llevo de vida tendría sentido. Aunque no comprendo que pasó antes entre nosotros, ni porque tus miradas suelen estar cargadas de dolor al verme, no importa si es todo tan confuso que mi cabeza y pecho duelen en muchas ocasiones.

Aun así, quiero que sepas, con seguridad que…

-Creo que… _Te quiero_- mi voz resonó en la penumbra antes de ceder a mis impulsos y terminar recostándome a tu lado.

Ahora podía volver a dormir.

Cuando el ojivioleta despertó, se encontró siendo abrazado de la cintura por el chico de cabellos castaños. Con una tristeza que le atravesó el pecho de una manera dolorosamente cálida. Porque… tal vez, no todo estaba perdido.

-Elliot…- lo llamó mirando sus párpados.

Y los orbes azules que adoraba se abrieron otra vez, para él.

* * *

E: R-Reo... -sonrojado en la esquina-

N.A: No se como logro que todos se vayan a la esquina... ha. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias a Maiev-S por el apoyo y correcciones & Gracias a xx-WhiteQueen-xx por dejar Review.

Tomaré como base los temas de la tabla 30 besos para la comunidad de 30 vicios. El fic seguirá una línea temporal. Dentro de lo posible, así que todos los cápitulos/temas estarán ordenados como estime conveniente (Es decir, como subiré a )

Se aprecian las correciones, los saludos, tomatazos, abrazos, saludos y por supuesto... Reviews x3

Se cuidan~

Pd: Próximo capítulo: _Reo POV_

Saludos desde el más acá~~

Pd: Dejen Review... -de rodillas- (?)


	3. Entre los sueños y la realidad

_Fandom: Pandora Hearts_

_Claim: Elliot Nightray & Reo_

_Tabla: 30 besos_

_Tema: #06. _El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad

_Advertencias: Posible spoiler (últimos capítulos del manga), AU, Angst ligero, Shonen-ai. _

_Notas: La tabla será rellenada en un orden temporal que seguiré. Por tanto los capítulos estarán relacionados entre sí. Disfruten la lectura. _

**Disclaimer:** Los hermosos personajes y Pandora Hearts pertenecen a Jun-sama (Que espero que siga estando bien u.ú) la historia rara y con exceso de drama viene de mi mente.

* * *

**06. El intervalo entre los ****sueños y la realidad**

Han pasado unos días desde que estamos en este lugar, al menos ya conseguimos un piso donde habitar en esta extraña ciudad, aunque tuvimos que deshacernos de unas cuantas cosas por esto.

Así es como me recuerdan los remordimientos que siento y que sentí cuando vendimos tu espada, el sello Nightray, que para mi pesar ya no parecía tener significado alguno para ti.

La primera noche que tuve que salir… Llegué sin ánimos al departamento y la sorpresa fue cuando noté que me habías estado esperando y que habías notado para mi lamento mi ausencia. Me hizo sin duda feliz ese segundo, aún con el asombro de sentir su cálido abrazo que casi logra hacerme llorar. Te susurré que no te preocuparas por mí, que no pasaba nada. Y me sumí por unos segundos en los recuerdos del pasado.

Luego me dormí y soñé algo que aún no puedo olvidar de tan increíble que fue. En sueños te escuchaba decir que me querías, si… Comienzo a creer que estar en este mundo extraño me hace delirar e imaginar cosas, convertir los profundos sentimientos que guardo por ti en sueños, como si algún día, estos pudieran volverse realidad.

Despertar sin duda fue otra sorpresa más, mientras parte de mi revivía la felicidad máxima. Pues había extrañaba tanto tus brazos alrededor mío. Pero mi cerebro se burlaba de lo sentimental que me estaba volviendo, y me repetía que se debía solo a una simple coincidencia y que no debía comenzar a ilusionarme en vano.

Luego de hablarte tardaste en dejarme libre de tus firmes brazos, haciendo que volviera la opresión en mi pecho, noté que apartabas la vista una vez que te lo mencioné con la aparente tranquilidad de siempre.

Me levanté después de eso y fui a preparar el baño. Cuando regresé a llamarte estabas sentado en la cama quitándose la parte superior de tu pijama.

Mis ojos inevitablemente viajaron por tu perfecta anatomía y se detuvieron unos segundos de más en tu pecho donde había una pequeña cicatriz. Aparté la vista antes de que preguntaras.

-Esta… libre el baño- señalé dando media vuelta para escapar a la seguridad de la sala, prometiéndome a mi mismo que ese día me compraría nuevamente gafas para que no tuvieras que ver las lágrimas que se derramaban por mis mejillas y que limpié discretamente antes de que aparecieras por el pasillo en dirección al tocador.

Fui a preparar el desayuno para despejarme, pensando en como haría para evitar recordar las cosas terribles que habían sucedido, sabiendo que si me dejaba llevar por esas memorias entonces tu, quien desconocía lo ocurrido, terminarías sufriendo de nuevo. Y eso no iba a permitirlo, aunque se me partiera el alma cada vez que te veía o que por accidente o coincidencia mis manos rozaban las tuyas.

Luego de escucharte salir del tocador esperé unos minutos y fui a la habitación a buscarte.

–Elliot…- mi voz te llamo con suavidad encontrándome con tu piel nuevamente a la vista, cubierto solo por una toalla amarrada alrededor de tus caderas. Unas gotas caían de tu cabello, cruzando tu cuello y bajando por tu bien formada espalda.

La opresión en mi pecho se acrecentó, sobretodo cuando te giraste hacia mí y sonreíste antes de decirme que ibas en unos segundos.

Como autómata volví a la sala, no creía soportar verte así todos los días. No al menos sin recordar el calor de tu piel y saber que nunca me mirarías de nuevo como antes. Y me prometí por segunda vez en ese día que además de comprarme gafas de nuevo, buscaría un trabajo.

Cuando por fin saliste de la habitación vestido con uno de esos pantalones que estaban de moda y una camiseta de mangas cortas y color oscuro mi vista se mantuvo sobre tus ojos unos segundos. Desde la noche anterior parecía que todo me dolía más que de costumbre.

Probablemente por lo que había hecho mientras tú dormías, o cuando estabas esperando mi regreso. Y por lo que sabía que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante. Al menos una o dos veces a la semana, dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunte luego de beber mi café.

-Creo que… bien- respondiste vagamente con la vista alzada hacia mí. Pude notar tu preocupación, así que aparte con cuidado la vista.

Guardé silencio mientras retiraba las cosas de la mesa para ir a lavar. Te ofreciste a ayudar pero me negué y te envié a ver televisión. Seguro estabas molesto por mi actitud, pero mi pecho duele cada vez que te acercas a mí y cada vez que mi vista se clava en tus orbes azules.

Pero no te negaste a mi orden, pues te habías hecho casi fanático de la caja donde se movían las personas o dibujos a colores. Tus favoritas, las películas de acción o de temática medieval y los canales donde pasaban videos de música todo el día, que me habías arrastrado a ver el día que la compramos. Recuerdo que la conseguimos luego de que la vieras en los escaparates del centro, en este mundo donde todo me parecía extraño, aunque yo había escuchado también de unas máquinas fascinantes, las computadoras. Lástima que aun no nos alcanza el dinero para tener una de ellas. Pero no iba a apresurarme, aunque sabiendo que tendríamos que vivir en este lugar mucho tiempo tendría que salir a buscar lo que ya había pensado, un trabajo.

Luego de limpiar y hacer las camas me acerqué a la puerta de salida de la casa.

-Elliot, saldré un momento- te dije tomando mi chaqueta colgada en la puerta, de un diseño acorde a la época donde vivíamos ahora.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- me cuestionaste sin demora y te levantaste del sillón caminando con rapidez hacia mí que ya había tomado la manilla de la puerta.

-Tengo que conseguir un trabajo…- te dije sin mirarte esperando que entendieras.

-Yo…- comenzaste a hablar mientras me dedicaba a abrir la puerta. –Voy contigo- dijiste al instante siguiente. Corriste a apagar la televisión y volviste sonriendo para tomar tu chaqueta.

Me había quedado estático en la entrada al ver tus movimientos y me empujaste con suavidad hacia fuera. –Creí que tenías prisa- dijiste riendo y bajando las escaleras.

Suspire escondiendo mi vista entre mis largos mechones que caían sobre mi frente. Vivíamos en un pequeño departamento en el tercer y último piso de un desvencijado edificio. No habíamos encontrado nada mejor, pero no te quejaste ni una vez.

Recorriendo las calles que estaban cercanas al departamento, encontramos un restaurante familiar que tenía un aviso de que se buscaban empleados. Estaba solo a cuatro calles de la casa, por lo que quise entrar a averiguar que condiciones tendrían.

Tú mirabas todo con curiosidad, y a veces con recelo. Logré hablar con el dueño mientras tú esperabas afuera revisando el lugar. El horario me convenía, tendría los domingos y una tarde que escogiera de la semana, libres.L a paga era mejor de lo esperado y mi turno sería de las dos de la tarde para salir a las diez de la noche. Unos días antes me había conseguido documentos que al parecer acreditaban quien era, o algo así. Por lo que el contrato no sería un problema.

Aun así le pedí al dueño unos minutos para hablarlo con mi amo. Tú me esperabas impaciente y aburrido sin saber que ocurría. Luego de comentarte los detalles tu fino rostro se entristeció. Esto significaba que no me verías más que en las mañanas y tarde en la noche.

-Elliot… sabes que lo necesitamos- dije con voz fría sabiendo que la mayor parte de mí se dolía al verte así. Más luego de haber escuchado todas tus objeciones con respecto al trabajo que me había propuesto conseguir.

-… Bien, pero si algo ocurre tendrás que dejarlo- aceptaste finalmente a pesar de tu tristeza luego de enviar una mirada de molestia al dueño de la tienda. Quien se sintió algo ofendido hasta que le pedí disculpas en tu nombre.

Salimos finalmente del lugar donde comenzaría a trabajar a partir del día siguiente. Ibas unos pasos delante de mi, visiblemente molesto, o algo más que no logré entender. Y así seguimos hasta regresar de nuevo al departamento.

-Elliot- te llamé sentándome a tu lado una vez que practicamente te tiraste sobre el sillón de la sala a modo de protesta.

-… ¿Qué?- preguntaste fastidiado por lo recién ocurrido.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?... Lo estás exagerando- dije con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, sabiendo lo que me dolía verlo así.

-¡No era necesario que solo tú trabajaras!- explotaste tan pronto como terminé de hablar.

-Si, si lo era.- dije con suavidad tomándote del brazo para obligarte a mirarme.

-¡E-es mucho tiempo!- replicaste mirándome con tus orbes azules brillando.

-Solo ocho horas…- dije tranquilamente sin soltar tu brazo.

-… ¡P-pero! ¡No quiero que te vayas! -

Esa exclamación me dolió más que todas las otras. Y baje la vista ocultando mis ojos tras mi cabello. Recordando que había olvidado comprarme las gafas.

-No me gusta… cuando no estás aquí- dijiste tomando mi mano con suavidad infinita haciendo que alzara mi vista. –Anoche, cuando dormía soñé…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté interrumpiendo mis pensamientos cuando vi tus labios curvarse en una mueca de desagrado haciendo que toda mi atención volviera a ti.

-Pues... Estaba en el callejón, ese… donde desperté.- mencionaste en principio volviendo tu vista sobre mi rostro que mostraba por mi parte, gran preocupación. -Y estaba rodeado por un charco de sangre.-

La última frase me dejo unos segundos en silencio. Otra vez tu subconsciente te advertía de la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera. Pensé por un segundo que tal vez algún día recuperarías tu memoria como lo habías hecho antes. Entonces yo no sabría que hacer. El que te tenía atado a esta vida por conveniencia era yo. Porque no podía vivir sin que tú también lo estuvieras, ni un segundo soportaría si supiera que no te volvería a ver.

Mis pensamientos se volvieron lúgubres de nuevo. Ese solo era mi deseo. Que recuperaras tu memoria, un sueño que volvieras a recordarme y por un milagro, que pudieras perdonar todo lo que te había hecho. Pero la realidad era que habías perdido tus recuerdos y no veía forma de recuperarlos sin causarte un daño aún mayor.

Apreté tu mano entre la mía y mi cuerpo se acercó al tuyo. –Elliot…- te llamé haciendo que volvieras a poner tu vista sobre la mía. –No tienes que preocuparte, todo estará bien- te dije dándote un suave y casto beso en la frente. Luego me levanté del sillón y me dirigí al baño.

Encerrado en ese pequeño lugar me miré al espejo. Lo que estaba haciendo era cada vez más retorcido, quería que me recordaras y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero sin que viniera de nuevo todo el sufrimiento que habías tenido que pasar y sin el dolor de sentir tu odio.

Mi mente se sumió en nuestras memorias juntos mientras las lágrimas, siempre presentes en este último tiempo, volvían a bañar mi rostro. Porque ahora me daba cuenta que el intervalo entre la realidad y los sueños eran los instantes en que estando despierto me sentía esperanzado y feliz unos breves segundos antes de recordar que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, aunque me esforzara toda esta nueva vida por alcanzar mi deseo.

Sintiendo que la parte del pasado que quería borrar, me perseguía cada día atormentándome, mientras que las memorias que quería de vuelta, a cada segundo se alejaba más de mí.

* * *

R: -en la esquina por enésima vez- Elliot ... -cries (?)-

N.A: Voy entendiendo como hago que los personajes terminen en la esquina owo Mil gracias por los reviews, como ya les dije, trataré de continuar el fic sin demorarme mucho.

¿Que opinan del capítulo?

Recordatorio: Tomaré como base los temas de la tabla 30 besos para la comunidad de 30 vicios. Pero el fic seguirá una línea temporal. Dentro de lo posible, así que todos los cápitulos/temas estarán ordenados como estime conveniente (Es decir, como subiré a esta página)

Se aprecian las correciones, los saludos, tomatazos, abrazos, saludos, sufrimiento, llanto y por supuesto... Reviews x3

Se cuidan~

Próximo capítulo: _Elliot POV_

Saludos desde el más aquí~~

Pd: Dejen Review... -ojos de ... petición- (?)


	4. Dulce

_Fandom: Pandora Hearts_

_Claim: Elliot Nightray & Reo_

_Tabla: 30 besos_

_Tema: #23. _Dulce

_Advertencias: Posible spoiler (últimos capítulos del manga), AU, Angst ligero, Shonen-ai._

_Notas: La tabla será rellenada en un orden temporal que seguiré. Por tanto los capítulos estarán relacionados entre sí. Disfruten la lectura._

**Disclaimer:** Los hermosos personajes y Pandora Hearts pertenecen a Jun-sama. La historia rara y con exceso de drama y cosas perver... viene de mi mente.

* * *

**23. Dulce.**

"Reo es dulce."

Eso había yo comprobado luego de poco más de una semana de estar contigo, a pesar de que decías ser mi sirviente, normalmente era yo el que estaba cuidándote de todo cuanto podía, aunque sabía que había secretos que no querías ni llegarías a decirme, prefería saber que estabas seguro y bien, claro, cerca de mí.

Alguien podría preguntarse como un chico de cabellos indomables como los tuyos podía ser dulce. Pues, yo les diría unos cuantos detalles que he descubierto.

Por ejemplo, tu cabello que siempre estaba desordenado y que cae en puntas alrededor de tu cabeza y hombros, es la cosa más suave que podrías tocar, tiene la habilidad de deslizarse entre los dedos con extremada suavidad. Aunque esto solo lo pude comprobar mientras tú dormías. No es que yo sea un pervertido, ni un psicópata, aunque temo a veces a esa parte de mí que quiere tenerte tanto o más cerca de lo que puede.

Otra de las cosas dulces de ti, es tu mirada. Incluso cuando estás serio se puede ver tu mirada pura y límpida como la de un niño, tan dulce que te hace pensar en no querer verte enojado nunca. (Y hasta el momento yo no te he visto así) Sin embargo, algo me decía que tu mirada seguiría siendo tan dulce, como recuerdo que es cuando fijas tus orbes violetas en los míos por la mañana. Aun cuando tu rostro pudiera volverse desolado con facilidad, esos ojos no dejaban de mostrar una dulzura poco común.

Sonaré idiota por esto, pero el parecido con una chica lo tienes hasta en la voz. Incluso eso hubiera creído yo a momentos, sino fuera porque te había escuchado hablar con voz grave y una vez por accidente te había visto semidesnudo cuando entraba a la habitación. Recordar tu pecho plano y músculos ligeramente formados en su torso me hacían convencerme de que no podías ser una chica. Aunque si debía aceptar que tu cintura es más delgada que lo normal para un chico, pero nada que no fuera agradable al tocar. Mi mente me está recordando también como me golpeé contra la pared cuando dejé la habitación ese día. Sintiendome por completo un pervertido y casi acosador.

Y eso no es todo, también tus labios, un indebido sonrojo aparece en mi rostro de solo pensarlo. Los he probado solo una vez y sin tu consentimiento, ni siquiera estabas consciente en ese momento, pero puedo jurar que fueron la cosa más dulce que pude probar y me hicieron desear besarlos más y profundamente.

Creo que fue entonces u otro día, que comprobé que lo que tenías tú de dulce lo tengo yo de egoísta. Y me di cuenta de la inevitable y trascendental verdad, si hay algo que detestaría compartir, es a ti.

Pero, de un día a otro sucedió la desgracia. Como sabes, nunca estuve de acuerdo con que tomaras un trabajo de medio tiempo. Algo insensato y sin sentido, más cuando tendrías que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Y seguí negándome aun mas decidido cuando supe como te obligaban a vestir, haciendo que mi corazón quisiera estallar de tantas palpitaciones cada vez que te veía.

Ver tu cabello negro y suave amarrado en una coleta o trenza que caía por tu espalda, mientras los mechones de tu frente eran sostenidos a un costado por unos sujetadores de colores, combinado con la visión de suave piel, tus hermosos orbes y el blanquecino cuello, seguro terso al tacto, no hacía nada bien a mi ritmo cardíaco. Tan parecido a una chica que seguro nadie podría quitar la vista de ti. Nada más te vi la primera vez me volví tu guardián personal, aunque pareces no darte cuenta todavía, pero comencé a aparecer todos los días unos minutos antes de que terminaras tu turno para ir a buscarte.

El conocimiento de mi propio egoísmo me llegó como un balde de agua fría. Cuando mis sospechas se hicieron certeras sobre tu trabajo quise que lo abandonaras, detestaba que otras personas se quedaran viéndote de esa manera. Pero te veías extrañamente más calmado cuando tenías algo que hacer y pude notar que ya no llorabas tanto. Así que guarde silencio sobre todo eso que pasaba en mi mente.

Pero existía tambien una molestia mayor, y que me costaba un gran esfuerzo ignorar, era por uno de tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Según tus propias palabras el chico nuevo era muy alto, dos años mayor que nosotros y el primer día te confundió con una chica. Seguro era un idiota por imaginar un segundo eso, aunque yo también lo era por haberlo pensado en cierta ocasión desde que comenzaras a usar el holgado uniforme del trabajo, dejando a la vista tu fino cuello y delicadas facciones.

Detesté a ese chico desconocido desde el principio. Sobretodo porque las conversaciones en la cena de todos los días terminaba siempre girando sobre lo que me contabas de él. Kaine esto, Kaine aquello. Me ponía enfermo de solo pensar que pasabas tanto tiempo con tal idiota y cada día iba más temprano a buscarte, como sin con eso pudiera mostrarle al susodicho que no debía acercarse a ti más de lo necesario.

Todo esto sucedia en mi mente y tu sigues sin parecer darte por enterado. Eso es un alivio de todos modos, que supieras el conjunto de insanas emociones arremolinadas en mi cabeza seguro sufrirías. Y que te enteraras de que estaba _celoso_ por ti no parecía una buena idea, aunque mi mente todavía le cuesta aceptar esa simple palabra "Celos".

Un día que fui más temprano que de costumbre, me senté en una de las mesas del restaurante a esperarte. Y en la mesa de al lado un niño tiro un vaso por error dejando un desastre en el piso. Tu y el idiota se acercaron entonces a arreglar la situación, mientras el susodicho ocupaba la escoba tu intentaste recoger los otros trozos con la mano desnuda. Iba a advertirte que tuvieras cuidado cuando soltaste uno de los pedazos con urgencia e inevitablemente por tu boca soltaste un ligero quejido de dolor al sentir el corte.

Me quedé en blanco unos segundos y vi todo lo demás con lentitud asfixiante, Kaine te ayudaba a levantarte y te tomaba la mano para revisar el corte. Entonces no pude evitar el reaccionar. Me acerqué con rapidez apartando al idiota, unos centímetros más alto, de mi camino y tomé con delicadeza tu mano. –Reo, ¿Duele mucho? - pregunté mirándote a los ojos unos instantes. Tú negaste como autómata con la cabeza y sin pensarlo jalé de tu mano poniendo tu dedo herido en mi boca quitando con suavidad la sangre del corte.

-E-Elliot… No es necesario- trataste de decir sabiendo que eramos vistos por la mitad de los clientes y el rostro de sorpresa de Kaine.

Luego de haber quitado el rastro de sangre que extrañamente también me pareció dulce, antes de apartar del todo su mano de mis labios, estos se movieron casi inconscientes dejando un beso en la herida ya limpia, mi vista no se aparto ni un segundo de la tuya que se veía cada vez mas confundida.

Cuando te deje en paz te retiraste pidiendo disculpas a los clientes y fuiste seguido por un preocupado Kaine. Mire alrededor notando lo que había hecho y salí casi corriendo del lugar hacia el frío clima de afuera.

Era un idiota "Soy un IDIOTA" me repetí mil veces viendo que tal vez lo había arruinado todo con eso, seguro ahora imaginarías al fin lo que pasaba por mi mente y te alejarías aterrorizado de mí. Me senté en una banca solitaria afuera del restaurante mirando la acera, pensando de nuevo en la horrible posibilidad de que te apartaras de mí, cosa que intentaría no permitir, pero sabía que dolería.

Luego de culparme por al menos media hora una sombra se levanto delante de mí. Era Kaine, le devolví la mirada con molestia. El chico parecía querer decirme algo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

-¿Tu y…- comenzó haciendo un fino vaho con su respiración sobre la fría noche y luego negó con la cabeza. –Dile a Reo que se cuide esa herida…- me dijo luego antes de irse con rapidez y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Me quede inmóvil en el asiento otra vez, era un chico extraño e idiota. Lo peor era que parecía que se preocupaba de ti. Aunque ya no estaba seguro de si alguien podía ser tan idiota como yo mismo.

-¿Kaine quería algo?- me preguntaste apareciendo de una vez.

-... Estaba raro, solo dijo que te… cuidaras- dije bajando mi vista hacia el piso de nuevo. Este era el momento donde todo se arruinaba por mi culpa y tu no volvías a hablarme.

Pero en vez de eso vi frente a mis ojos balancearse tu fina mano, notando que tu dedo tenía puesta una tirita con ositos dibujados.

-Vamos a casa- me dijiste con suavidad y mientras te miraba fijamente me regalaste esa mirada dulce de siempre que tanto me gustaba.

Sonreí como el idiota que era y te tome de la mano luego de unos pasos.

Pensando y jurando que no dejaría que nadie osara alejar a alguien tan dulce como tú de mí. Ni siquiera ese nuevo chico idiota.

* * *

E: -en la esquina- No soy un pervertido... no soy acosador... No soy un pervertido... no soy acosador... -se repite una y otra vez medio traumado (?)-

N.A: Comprobado. Aunque no haga un capítulo dramático y deprimente... los personajes se van a la esquina e_e Lo siento, no pude evitar traer a un personaje inventado. Por si no quedo claro, es hombre (?) y se llama Kaine. Pero no se preocupen, no apocará la relación de Elly&REo (?) solo.. los empujará por las escaleras.. digo. Mejor me callo... Uu.

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? A mi me sonó a algo en exceso alegre, con toda la depresión que estamos pasando Uu...

_Recordatorio:_ Tomaré como base los temas de la tabla 30 besos para la comunidad de 30 vicios. Pero el fic seguirá una línea temporal. Dentro de lo posible, así que todos los cápitulos/temas estarán ordenados como estime conveniente (Es decir, como subiré a esta página)

Se aprecian y aceptan correcciones, abrazos, tomates, saludos, risas y claro, Reviews y galletas de frambuesa.

Se cuidan mucho.

Próximo capítulo: _Reo POV_

Saludos desde el más here~~

Pd: Dejen Review... -ojos de ... ruego/petición/galleta- (?)


	5. Derramar

_u.ú No tengo perdón. Pero… ¿Me perdonan? La uni me estaba matando, es decir, me sigue matando pero ya volvió de paso mi imaginación. _

_Bueno, les dejo leyendo. _

_Fandom: Pandora Hearts_

_Claim: Elliot Nightray & Reo_

_Tabla: 30 besos_

_Tema: #05. Derramar_

_Advertencias: Posible spoiler (últimos capítulos del manga), AU, Angst ligero, Shonen-ai._

_Notas: La tabla será rellenada en un orden temporal que seguiré. Por tanto los capítulos estarán relacionados entre sí. Disfruten la lectura._

**Disclaimer: ****Estos geniales personajes** y Pandora Hearts pertenecen a Jun-sama. Si fueran míos, la historia se centraría por siglos en estos dos (?)

* * *

**27. Derramar**

Me sentía inquieto.

Un remolino de felicidad y remordimientos entre muchos otros sentimientos, se posaban en mí cada vez que tú te acercabas.

Además de mis preocupaciones normales sobre ti, desde que había comenzado a trabajar te comportabas extraño. Te molestabas cada vez que tenía que irme, y se te había hecho costumbre el ir a buscarme a la hora de salida. No me malentiendas, no es que esto último me molestara, incluso puedo decir que me gustaba, saber que te preocupabas por mi. Pero me inquietaba y perturbaba desde que comenzaste a ir cada vez más temprano, a veces quería creer que te olvidabas de la hora exacta, pero aunque lo mencioné vagamente una vez, seguiste llegando aún más temprano.

No entiendo lo que pasa en tu mente, y no soy capaz de preguntártelo porque se que quien oculta mas cosas entre nosotros soy yo mismo.

Al menos trabajar me da tiempo de despejarme, aunque termino exhausto. Definitivamente es más extenuante que leer libros o ser tu sirviente. Nunca me pediste hacer trabajos pesados, y ahora no era capaz de hacer todos los que me pedían.

Pero para mi alivio, apareció Kaine. De cabellos ligeramente ondulados y cortos, parecidos a los de tu hermano Gilbert, aunque de un brillante y explosivo color rojo. Sus ojos parecían siempre estar sonriendo en tonos grises. El primer día caí en cuenta de su personalidad relajada, cuando me confundió con una chica. Luego de enterarse de la verdad solo se rió e incluso comenzó a ayudarme con las tareas con las que yo no era capaz.

Si, Kaine es un buen chico. Aunque algo me dice que tiene problemas con su familia, o no viviría solo. Cuando le hablé de ti se sorprendió de que viviéramos juntos. Descuida, no le he contado más de lo necesario.

El día en que el vaso se rompió ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Sobretodo por la reacción que tuviste. Me quedé tan asombrado que solo pude murmurar cosas sin mucho sentido, mientras la calidez de tus labios sosteniendo mi dedo herido me había hecho olvidar el pequeño dolor que sentí con el corte.

Creo que sufriré un colapso nervioso cada vez que te vea de cerca y recuerde el calor de tu boca. Mi alma parece quemarse en los remordimientos de los recuerdos y lo feliz que me hace que estés cerca.

Elliot, te tengo cerca pero mi alma se duele extrañándote, junto a los recuerdos que perdiste de mí y las miradas que no volverían.

A veces cuando me voy a dormir, antes de sufrir una serie de pesadillas me pregunto si podré soportar esto por tanto tiempo. Tenemos una nueva vida por delante, pero… creo que ya sabes todo lo que puede cambiar un solo encuentro.

Ese día también me tocaba trabajar. Y me levanté como todos los otros días. Tú a tu vez te despertaste nada más salí del baño y me regañaste por no avisarte.

La rutina siguió su camino cuando hice el desayuno y te sentaste en el puesto frente al mío. Te sonreí como solía sabiendo por tu expresión que ya comenzabas a enojarte por mi futura ausencia de algunas cuantas horas.

-Elliot…- te llamé rompiendo la rutina de todos los días. Nuestra conversación en las mañanas no era muy fluida y el punto estaba en evitar temas relacionados a que tendría que irme en pocos minutos. Pero lo que iba a decirte, no tenía mucho que ver con mi trabajo, o tal vez si, sin embargo…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con tu rápida respuesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaste al parecer preocupado. Y yo trate de pensar que no era realmente así pues no me gustaba el tono afligidon en tus orbes azules.

-Lo he pensado un tiempo, y Kaine me lo mencionó tambien el otro día…- comencé a explicarte pero la expresión en tu rostro se transformo rápidamente. Estabas _molesto._

Me quedé en silenció por la breve confusión y tuviste que apremiarme para que continuara. -Pues… eh… Creo que deberías seguir tomando clases.- dije finalmente.

Ninguno de los dos había terminado los estudios en Latowidge, y aunque yo sabía mucho por los libros, no cuidar de la educación tuya era imperdonable. Más en este nuevo mundo del que poco sabíamos y porque teniendo casi seguro de que pasaríamos mucho tiempo aquí era mejor acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, o mejor dicho, darte un poco de la vida que merecías.

-No lo acepto- dijiste terco como siempre.

Solté un suspiro mirando la hora, ya solo tenía unos pocos minutos para convencerte antes de tener que irme. –Elliot, ¿Por qué te niegas sin siquiera pensarlo?-

-No es eso…- señalaste por lo bajo aun con esa aura de molestia rodeandote.

-Entonces?- pregunté sin entender el rumbo de tus pensamientos.

-Si lo que quieres es que ocupe mi tiempo, trabajaré. No es justo que solo tú te lleves la parte difícil-

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Y luego de volver a suspirar e intentar explicarte razones, te dejé. Aunque por lo visto no iba a ser capaz de convencerte.

Ya sabía cuan difícil era convencerte, por lo terco que eras. Al menos así te recordaba y creía que seguirías siendo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Luego de un pesado día de trabajo donde le comenté a Kaine tu negativa a su idea, llegó la hora de volver a donde nos estabamos quedando. Como siempre, viniste a buscarme y caminamos por las frías calles. Hombros rozándose sin querer, manos que se toparon sin pedirlo y que me hicieron guardarlas en mi pantalón. En momentos así era cuando me dolía tu contacto, quemaba pidiendo más, pero me obligaba a alejarme de ti.

Una vez en la casa no encendiste la televisión y te quedaste mirándome desde la entrada. Me giré hacia ti luego de quitarme la chaqueta que solía ponerme y guardar los sujetadores que habían estado en mi cabello.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunté preocupado al ver tu expresión dudosa.

-Estuve… buscando, un trabajo. Sabía que no me dejarías así que…- comenzaste a decirme y comenzé a comprender porque estabas tan raro desde esta mañana.

-No quisiste decírmelo- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación de lo que ahora me parecía una dolorosa verdad.

-No es eso, solo, con lo que me dijiste en la mañana yo pensé que no podría mencionarlo. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, me pagan bien y es por pocas horas y…-

Tus explicaciones me comenzaban a dar dolor de cabeza, y se posó un malestar en mi pecho. ¿Desde qué momento te habías apartado tanto como para ocultarme cosas? Sabía que yo también evitaba mencionar algunos asuntos, muchos en realidad, pero me dolía saber que tú harías lo mismo. Pero me contuve de dejar salir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos y me acerqué con expresión tranquila en el rostro.

-…Al menos dime de que trata el trabajo, y que horarios tienes.- pedí algo abatido.

Pareciste mucho más aliviado, y yo intente evitar que notaras todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras me comentabas. Un club nocturno, un bar tranquilo donde iban los estudiantes a relajarse y que te había comentado uno de los vecinos el día anterior. Fuiste a verlo durante el día y terminaron dandote el puesto de pianista, solo tres horas tocando y la paga realmente iba bien, aunque el horario era justo después de que yo salía del trabajo por lo que las horas que nos separarían serían más que antes.

Tu expresión parecía más solitaria que la acostumbrada últimamente cuando mencionaste lo del poco tiempo que nos veríamos, y yo quise evitar que se posara esa triste sonrisa en tus labios mientras prometías que buscarías un trabajo mejor.

Se que lo haces por nosotros, por mí. Pero… tengo más miedo del que puedas creer de que te alejes tanto de mi lado, de no poder cuidarte lo suficiente. –No hay problema, iré a verte todos los días- dije sonriendo aunque de fondo siguiera sintiéndome preocupado.

¿Crees que podremos continuar con esto por mucho tiempo?

No se habló más del asunto y algo sorprendido tuve que volver a ponerme la chaqueta, hoy comenzabas con tu trabajo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Así que cuando dijiste que podía quedarme si me encontraba muy cansado me negué con firmeza, claro que iría contigo, al menos para asegurarme del lugar que habías escogido.

Caminamos por las frías calles de nuevo, estaba en la dirección opuesta al restaurante donde yo trabajaba y casi reí por la ironía. _Todo_ parecía querer separarnos ultimamente, pero destruiría a ese _todo_ si me permitía con eso seguir a tu lado siempre.

Cuando llegamos el humo del cigarro y un intenso olor a incienso nos recibió. La conversación parecía ser el eje del lugar, donde algunos bebían tranquilamente. No era tan terrible como pensé. Una música que desconocía sonaba por todo el lugar y cuando saludaste al encargado, un hombre de suponía 30 años el te dijo que ya era la hora de tu actuación. Me dijiste que te esperara en la barra y que la cuenta iba por la casa.

Y sentí que habíamos pasado más tiempo separados que nunca.

_Era mi culpa. _

Luego de una presentación donde los jóvenes asistentes del lugar aplaudieron subiste al escenario. Ahí fue cuando me fijé porque habías querido usar la camisa negra ese día, te hacía ver tan elegante. La chica de la barra me ofreció amablemente algo de beber, pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a las bebidas alcohólicas, así que simplemente le dije que no podía decidirme. Puso luego un líquido colorido en una copa frente a mí, con un pequeño fruto dentro, le escuché mencionar algo sobre _Cóctel_ y algo que no entendí_, _y lo tomé con algo de curiosidad tratando de no perderme alguno de tus movimientos.

Cuando las teclas empezaron a sonar sentí que revivía algo dentro de mí, y mis ojos quisieron llenarse de lágrimas. Pero no podía llorar, no cuando te giraste hacia mi posición y sonreíste. Justo como antes.

Luego de unas cuantas piezas que estaban en las partituras frente a tus manos, y muchos aplausos por tu sobresaliente talento, que me alegraba que no se hubiera desvanecido con la pérdida de memoria, te dieron un descanso de unos minutos. Aproveché que bajabas del escenario para secarme los ojos humedecidos disimuladamente.

Te acercaste sonriendo casi como antes y quise llorar de nuevo aunque, que me vieras en ese estado, no estaba permitido. Me contaste que no sabías cómo tus manos parecían moverse solas sobre las teclas y yo solo asentía feliz de verte tan animado.

Cuando subiste de nuevo al escenario volví a pedir otra copa, aunque el sabor era algo fuerte para mi garganta sentía que podía hacerme olvidar alguna de mis preocupaciones.

La sorpresa fue cuando llegó un pelirrojo a mi lado.

-¿Reo? ¿Eres tú?- me saludó en exceso feliz y mencionando lo sorprendido que estaba de que estuviera en este lugar.

Le pregunté si había venido acompañado, y te señalé en el escenario y me dijo que había venido a esperar a unos amigos.

Nos quedamos escuchando más de tus piezas y me invitó a una tercera copa que no rechacé. Al momento del segundo descanso, te acercaste y cuando viste a Kaine tu expresión cambió de manera casi perturbadora, quise negar en mi mente la posibilidad de ese cambio, pero era lo que se veía con una simple mirada.

Suspire cuando subiste de nuevo, sentía tu mirada clavada en nuestra ubicación y eso me ponía intranquilo de nuevo. El público comenzó a pedir algo más cuando se acabo el repertorio y me sentí quebrado cuando escuché la melodía que había comenzado a salir de tus manos. Seguramente inconscientemente recordabas el regalo que una vez me habías hecho. Pero yo, quien nunca lo había olvidado ni lo olvidaría, sentí como mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas que terminaban por derramarse por mis mejillas.

Oculte la vista en medio de toda la confusión, tu música y los aplausos y desaparecí del lugar tan rápido como podía.

Una vez afuera mis sollozos no tardaron en aparecer, no sabes cuanto duele tenerte cerca a veces, recordándome a cada segundo que todo lo que te ocurrió fue mi culpa.

Sentí que unas manos firmes me tomaban por los hombros y luego de entrever el rostro preocupado de mi compañero de trabajo, sentí algo extrañado que me sostenía entre sus brazos. Quise alejarme pero mis propios sollozos no me dejaban actuar como debía y en mi intento de apartarme solo logré quedarme sollozando bajo su expresión de sorpresa, tomándolo de los brazos.

Escuché tu grito por una milésima de segundo y traté de ocultar mi expresión llorosa mientras te acercabas, lo demás también ocurrió en solo unos instantes que me parecieron borrosos y en cámara lenta. De un momento a otro Kaine ya no estaba cerca, sino estampado contra la pared, solté un gemido ahogado por mis sollozos y sentí como tus brazos me tomaban sin cuidado para obligarme a mirarte.

Mi vista estaba nublada y entrecerré los ojos, mareado, cuando te acercaste y sentí tu aliento cálido sobre mis párpados húmedos, dejando suaves besos a tu paso, tratando de calmarme. Claro que dolía, y no sabías cuanto…

Ni siquiera podías imaginarlo.

* * *

R: -en la esquina- … Que vergüenza ;/;

N.A: Después de los últimos retrace creo que todos estamos en el rincón... Espero que este fic los ayude a no deprimirse tanto (?)

¿Opiniones, tomates, comida?

_Recordatorio:_ Tomaré como base los temas de la tabla 30 besos para la comunidad de 30 vicios. Pero el fic seguirá una línea temporal. Dentro de lo posible, así que todos los cápitulos/temas estarán ordenados como estime conveniente (Es decir, como subiré a esta página)

Como ya he dicho, se aprecian y aceptan correcciones, abrazos, saludos, risas y claro, Reviews y galletas de frambuesa.

Se cuidan mucho.

Próximo capítulo: _Elliot POV_

Saludos desde el más lejano~~

Pd: Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo e-é

¿Galleta? –ojos de … animal (?)


End file.
